Secrets
by Christopher365
Summary: (Thief 2014) (Rated M Later) Garrett investigates the Arlington Family's Manor after the family's disappearance, not that he cares, it's just for the coin. Though when the mystery relates to the use of the Primal, the master thief has no choice but to search a little deeper. Therefore, possibly finding something or SOMEONE that will test what he really desires...
1. Prologue

**Secrets**

_By Christopher365_

_**Prologue**_

_There was a long narrow corridor, filled with only shadows and darkness. There was no light to brighten the outstretched hallway, leaving outlines of candlestick figures and picture frames hanging against the shadowy walls. There was a slow rhythmic heartbeat and a faint whisper, barely audible. "Daddy... where are you? Daddy, I'm scared..." Suddenly, among the darkness, a thin blue light appeared at the end of the hallway. The faint gleam outlined a door, the light seeping out through the edges. There was a slight innocent child-like gasp, the corridor appearing darker than before, the shadows growing between the walls. The child darted towards the only source of light at the far end of the narrow hallway, dropping her stuffed animal in the process. "Daddy, are you in here?" The child outstretched her hands then gripped and turned the doorknob, releasing the blue light out into the hallway, pouring over the girl and flooding the room._

_"Go to your room!" A tall man appeared, staring down at the child with a cringed face. "Now", his voice roared with disapproval, sticking his index finger out and pointing back out into the darkened hallway. The bright blue light radiating from behind him._

_"But-"_

_"I don't care, get out!" A handmaid appeared behind the little girl, her little hands still holding onto the doorknob and standing underneath the threshold. "Sophie, bring my daughter back into her room, this instant", the tall man demanded._

"_Yes, sir. Come, my lady..." The maid took the little girl's other hand and dragged her back into the darkness of the hallway._

_The child stared up to gaze at her father in hurt. Her large wide eyes gleaming from the reflection of the amount of light. Before she was brought back into the corridor, the child gazed upon the scene: her father leaning against his desk, his back turned against her, the blue streams of light painting the room from behind him, its rays becoming brighter and thicker... overpowering. She suddenly made a scream, the light bursting out, covering her and her father... _

His eyes immediately jolted open, the expression on his scarred face was a mix of distortion and confusion. He sat up on his old worn out mattress and started rubbing his temples, sleeping never seemed to be a problem, so why now?

"Something isn't right..."

The shadowy figure stood up and ascended up the wooden stairs. The open window to his left allowed the bright moonlight to escape into the darkened area, as well as a feathery messenger.

"Jenivere."

The thieving magpie swooped in, made a landing, and tossed a matchbox towards the figure in the shadows. The man took the matchbox and flipped it over to find, as usual, his daily message.

_Garrett, come by and see me. Got something you might be interested in. -B._

The master thief looked up, gazing into the night sky through the window, his right eye gleaming a bright mystical blue within the darkness of the shadows. Tossing the matchbox aside, Garrett brought the cloth up over his nose and made his way into The City to meet his fence, Basso.


	2. The Gig

_**Chapter 1: The Gig**_

The dimly lit hideout was very spacious with plenty of wooden crates and boxes scattered about the area; most were stacked over each other like columns, filled with information and supplies for the inhabitant who occupid the room. There were empty bookshelves found in the very far end, with no purpose or meaning but to catch dust. The hideout contained many dark patches, especially in corners, with only one candlelight that flickered and danced upon a wooden desk. Behind the desk, a large and heavy set figure sat carelessly looking through the newspaper. A mischievious grin etched upon the boxman's face, examining the contents.

"Anything good there, Basso?"

The burly man jolted from the unexpected voice in his hideout. He quickly lowered the newspaper from his face. "Garrett! You nearly made me shit my pants!" Basso found the master thief standing before him, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you ever use the damn door?"

"You should know me well enough already... I don't like doors", said Garrett solemly.

"You don't like anything..." The boxman chuckled. "Except the coin."

"That's all that matters."

Basso shook his head, "Ha ha. Y'know one day you're gonna come in while I'm having a personal moment..."

The thief gave a questioning look. "A personal moment?"

Basso slammed the newspaper he was reading on his desk. "Take a look at that broad" Garrett carelessly walked over to Basso's desk to find a picture of a prostitute from the House of Blossoms. Her large breast completely exposed with little lingerie covering her frame. "She's... exquisite, isn't she", questioned Basso with a chuckle. Garrett's face twitched and looked away. "C'mon, you can't say she doesn't look inviting, Garrett?"

"After your last marriage, I would assume you'd lay low."

"What? And miss all of..." He pointed to the prostitutes rounded breast. "THAT, not a chance!" Garrett continuously stared at his friend, avoiding the newpaper before him. Basso sighed, "We're men, Garrett! We have needs. You can't say you've never had your moments..."

Garrett paused before replying, changing the subject. "You're message said you had something interesting for me, Basso?"

The boxman finally got the message, the thief wasn't interested. When was he ever interested in women? It was all about thievery to Garrett, nothing else. "Urgh yeah yeah, right." Basso gave a hardy cough then reached under his desk, slamming another folded newspaper onto the table. "One of the rich and famous gone missing."

Garrett picked up the sheets of paper and scanned the news while Basso reached in his pocket for his opium pipe."I'm a thief, Basso, not an Investigator."

"The Arlington family went missing", said the boxman, lighting up his pipe, smoke accumulating from the top. "Which means the manor is empty for anyone to... make a profit. huh?"

Garrett nodded, apparently interested. "What's the catch?"

"Ha ha ha. There's always a catch isn't there?" The man coughed out smoke, then cleared his throat before replying, "... the manor is swarming with guards."

"Why?"

"No idea, everything is very hush hush. Even the servants went in for questioning, still no dice! But I do know this, there's a special something hidden in that manor that's worth a lot more than a pretty penny." Basso smiled, looking up at his friend. "I need you to obtain that special something for me."

"Anybody else in the manor", asked Garrett, putting the newspaper back down on Basso's desk, over the prostitutes picture.

"Nope. Just the regular guards. The servants were ushered out. As I said, the rich family disappeared, whether their deceased or not is still a mystery..." Basso huffed out some smoke, then turned to feed Jenivere. "But if I were you, I'd stay on the look out for ghost, just in case... ha ha."

"Ghost don't scare me, Basso. Not after what happened with Erin", whispered Garrett backing away into the shadows.

"Hey..." Basso said gently. "She was a sister to both of us, Garrett. I'm sure she's fine." The master thief turned and started heading off to begin his task, his dark uniform blending into the shadows of the room. "And Garrett!" The man stopped and turned back around, his right eye glittering a blue tint, gazing upon the Boxman. "Watch yourself, eh?" Basso nodded.

Garrett nodded in reply, putting the black cloth up over his nose and started back out into The City.


End file.
